This invention relates generally to the field of ambulatory devices for sensory integration, movement, positioning, exercise and play and more specifically to a Balance And Gait Training Board.
One of the most incapacitating aspects of numerous neurological and musculoskeletal disorders is the loss of the ability to ambulate. Posture, balance, and coordination are the three main mechanism for having the ability to move from place to place. When an individual's ability to walk with normal patterns is impaired, balance and gait training is one of the most constructive form of therapeutic active care. Balance and gait training can improve strength, fitness, flexibility and endurance.
Balance and gait training has been a very effective therapy for treating various conditions such as low back pain, neck pain, cervicobrachial syndromes, ankle and knee instability and osteoarthritis. Balance and gait training involves training the individual in proper foot position and aiding reflex balance responses, which are incorporated into a rehabilitation program.
The function of the toes, foot, ankle, calf, knee, thigh, hip, pelvis, torso, and upper extremities are the six major considerations of gait training. Effective monitoring of these functions using observational gait analysis usually involves standing alignment, walking (heel-strike, early stance, midstance, late stance and swing), walking up and down stairs I walking on even and uneven surfaces. Gait parameters, kinematics, and kinetics are three well known variables selected for analysis. Velocity, stride length, and cadence are commonly used for gait parameters analysis. Dorsiflexion during initial contact, maximum dorsiflexion in stance, and maximum plantarflexion in swing are commonly used for gait kinematics analysis. Peak power absorption, peak power generation are commonly for gait kinetics analysis.
Numerous therapeutic exercise and training devices are disclosed in the prior art. The following exemplary patents describe various types of these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,960 discloses a therapeutic exercise apparatus comprising a flat platform and two parallel handrails with ladder steps or balance beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,201 discloses a balance beam comprising an elongate body having ends that lock in various positions which are selected by axially rotating the body and fixing the ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,121 discloses an interchangeable/adjustable hurdle having a collection of interchangeable parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,954 discloses a jumping training device comprising ladder-like elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,102 discloses foldable balance beam comprising a first and second beam portions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 201,328, 5,536,222, 5,913,283 and 5,527,242 disclose exercise/training device comprising a base(s) and legs having a plurality of longitudinally spaced open slots/notches for positioning a rod.